This invention emloys existing bonding techniques for wires arched between pads of chip pads and pads of bus lines, known as wire bonding. Subsequent to such attachment, the wires are covered with a passivation material, which may be a standard material for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,592 to Cooke et al is a generally similar overall teaching with respect to this invention. The lines on the circuit board in that patent are entirely straight and do not form significant groups for connection to several chips as a bus. The lines in that patent are apparently so wide that no separate pad is used, bonding of the arched wires being directly to each line. This invention employs a unique pattern to achieve compact interconnection, that pattern being not at all similar to that of the foregoing patent.